La vie normale
by booster77
Summary: Jasper Withlock a la vie de n'importe qui. Et il est connu que c'est la plus grande aventure. UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour, pour ne pas jouer de mauvais tour...

En premier lieu, pour ceux qui suivent "Le cirque" je suis désolé de l'avoir interrompue, mais toute l'inspiration pour cette histoire s'est évanouie. Trop de personnages à gérer, pas de temps etc etc... les aléas de l'écrivain.

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai fait jusque là (enfin, je crois) Pas de rating M ou de lemon pour le moment, mais il est connu que les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête dans l'imagination de l'écrivain. Je dois quand même vous préciser tout de suite que les publications seront aléatoires. Ceci est le premier chapitre que je viens à peine de finir.

Mais je vous rappelle la loi mathématique universelle de Fanfiction: "La vitesse de publication est proportionnelle aux nombres de reviews données".

Les formules obligatoires: Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Et cette fiction traite de relations entre un homme et un homme. Donc si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça, et bah... tant pis pour vous.

Enjoy !

* * *

**POV Jasper**

6h30. Réveil. Salle de bain. Aller dans la chambre d'à côté.

« Rory, c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Debout là dedans ! »

7h00. Descente à la cuisine. Café. Le jus de chaussette me donna un coup de fouet. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je sortis les céréales et le lait.

« Bonjour mon grand, saluai-je en embrassant les cheveux de l'enfant. Bien dormi ?

-Moui... répondit-il ensommeillé, en se frottant un oeil dans son pyjama Spiderman.

-Tu as fait ton sac hier soir ?

-Oui 'pa...

-Bien.

- N'oublie pas que ce soir on rencontre ta nouvelle baby-sitter.

-Oui, je m'en souviens 'pa... »

Je laissai mon fils finir de se préparer pour aller lancer une machine, en essayant de ne pas me tromper de programme. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des chemises réduites à la taille de Rory. Comme la dernière fois... Après avoir finalement lancé un programme au hasard, je descendis au rez de chaussée. Je trouvai mon petit garçon attendant sagement sur le canapé, son sac sur les genoux et ses lunettes sur le nez . Il regardait tranquillement un dessin animé.

Parfois, je me dis qu'il me ressemble trop.

**JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE**

Après avoir déposé Rory à l'école, je cours pour arriver un peu en avance à l'université. La mission réussie, je m'engouffre dans la salle des profs pour savourer un autre jus de chaussette avant le début des cours. Malheureusement, pendant que j'attendais le liquide salvateur, une main aux serres de harpie trop connue se posa sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour Jasper...

-Bonjour Maria, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » répondis-je poliment en prenant mon café, sans en attendre de réponse.

Je me retournai tranquillement et fis face à la succube de service. Cette cougar d'origine latino couverte de faux bijoux clinquants m'avais mis le grappin dessus depuis le début de l'année. Et faisait tout pour me mettre dans son lit, de manière plus ou moins subtile.

« Bien bien... mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. On travaille dans le même endroit et on ne se croise jamais.

-A croire que tu m'évites ! » blaguai-je à moitié.

_En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse..._

« Comment va le petit ? Il s'adapte bien à l'école ?

-Comme tout les garçons de son âge, éludai-je rapidement, tentant de fuir vers la sortie. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

-Et pas de nouvelles de sa mère ? »

Mon gobelet de café fit une embardée dans sa direction, mais je le redirigea vers ma bouche, la mâchoire crispée.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est en Californie. »

_Oh allez, il me reste un fond de café, elle sera à peine brûlée..._

« C'est quand même dommage pour lui. Il lui faut une présence féminine dans sa vie, au petit Henry... »

_C'est Rory, idiote !_

C'est alors que la sonnerie stridente du début des cours se met à hurler, sauvant la vipère d'un acte contraire à ma galanterie usuelle.

« Je dois y aller, adieu Maria. »

Et je la laissai choir sur place, en espérant ne plus à la voir de la journée.

**JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE**

Je rentrai rapidement à la maison afin de faire un peu de rangement. Il était prévu que Charlotte ramène Rory de l'école. Ce qui me laissait du temps pour discuter avec la personne qui allait s'occuper de mon fils pendant un moment. Les cours et les recherches à l'université pouvaient me prendre beaucoup de temps, je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. J'avais donc appeler une agence de services à la personne.

Je n'étais pas un as des tâches ménagères, ou même du rangement. Je fis donc de mon mieux pour que le rez de chaussée ait l'air habitable, mais le résultat était peu concluant. La clochette de l'entrée tinta soudainement. Mon rendez-vous était ponctuel, c'était déjà un bon point.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.


	2. Premier contact

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère ne vous avoir pas fait trop attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que c'est Esmée derrière la porte ^^.

Merci aux quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu parce que je suis une mauvais personne.

Sans plus de blablas de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien,

Enjoy !

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je repris conscience juste avant que le réveil sonne. Une fois l'agresseur neutralisé, je repris doucement conscience de mon corps qui sortait du sommeil. Je profitai encore un peu de la chaleur de ma couette tout en m'étirant tranquillement. Je finis par me lever et me préparer pour ma journée de cours. La cuisine était vide. Je fouillai dans le frigo à la recherche des pancakes de Bella préparés la veille. Celle-ci devait être en repos si elle n'était pas déjà réveillée. Dès le ventre rempli, j'enfourchai mon vélo et partis passer une autre journée ennuyante à la fac.

Je soupirai de soulagement en balançant mon sac dans le hall d'entrée.

-Edwaaard ! brailla instantanément une voix provenant de la cuisine. Range ton sac correctement ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre les pieds dedans encore une fois.

-Oui maman Bella !

Je m'exécutai et m'affalai sur le canapé. Ma colocataire me rejoignit avec une assiette de cookies tout juste sortis du four qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

-Alors, cette journée ? me demanda-t-elle en prenant son tricot.

-Rien de passionnant. Les profs débitent leurs cours, j'essaie de rester éveillé, Rodgers se fait humilier... La routine. Et toi ?

-Comme d'habitude : J'ai fais des courses, un peu lu, et j'ai continué ma poupée en laine.

-Pas de nouvelles de Jacob ?

-Non.

Réponse sèche, je n'insistai pas. Bella repris son tricot.

-A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ? questionna-t-elle

-Quinze heure trente. J'espère que ça se passera bien.

-Mais bien sûr que ça se passera bien ! Tu es le premier dans tout les domaines. Je me demande même pourquoi tu es encore célibataire.

-La perfection repousse apparemment.

-Pédant !

-Pardon ?

-Frimeur, arrogant, fat, prétentieux, orgueilleux...

-Ça va, ça va, calme-toi, la bibliothécaire est de repos aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le meilleur que tu est forcément parfait. Je n'avais pas fini ma liste de tes défauts. Tu es paresseux, inconscient, niais, cupide, maniaque, avare...

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je battis en retraite et me préparai pour partir.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je reviens avec un bouquet de fleurs pour me faire pardonner d'être un être humain aussi vil et mauvais.

-Et tu prépareras le dîner de ce soir en plus. Merci, t'es un amour.

J'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous à l'heure, devant la porte d'une petite maison de couleur blanche défraîchie. Je n'étais pas rassuré. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et je n'étais pas sûr que je puisse y arriver. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas savoir si je n'avais jamais essayé. Alors j'agrippai la clochette et tira. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme m'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, Mr Withlock ? Je suis Edward Masen, me présentai-je.

Mon futur employeur me serra la main.

-Oui, que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton distant.

Sa réaction me pris au dépourvu.

-C'est l'agence qui m'envoie.

-Ah euh... J'attendais une Bree Tanner. Il y a dû y avoir une erreur. Entrez, je vais les appeler pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

L'intérieur de la maison était exactement comme l'extérieur. Les murs étaient usés, le papier peint et les peintures, délavés. Des meubles étaient installés, mais des piles de cartons traînaient ici et là.

Mr Withlock me conduisit jusqu'au salon, à peu près rangés. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir pendant qu'il composait un numéro sur le téléphone fixe.

-Bonjour, je suis Mr Withlock. Je devais rencontrer Bree Tanner pour le poste d'employée de maison aujourd'hui, mais c'est Edward Masen qui s'est présenté.

-...

-D'accord... Il est bien de chez vous alors

-...

-Et il est qualifié ?

-...

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est surprenant pour ce poste, c'est tout.

-...

-Ok...

-...

-Je vais voir ce que je fais, je vous rappelle. Au revoir Mme Fletcher.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi,qui était complètement mal à l'aise.

-Un problème de communication chez eux. C'était bien vous qui était prévu.

Je souris faiblement et sors mon CV. Il le saisit et va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi, concentré.

-Alors, racontez moi pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et commence à parler.

-Et bien, je suis un étudiant qui a besoin d'argent pour payer son loyer et ses études. Rien de spécial.

-Vous voulez faire médecine à ce que je vois.

-Oui. J'aurais dû commencer, ma première année, mais l'un de mes camarades s'est fait prendre à tricher pendant l'examen d'entrée. Toute la promo a plongé. Je dois le repasser l'année prochaine.

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire.

-J'ai donc décidé de refaire une année de fac en biologie en attendant.

Mr Withlock prit un temps de réflexion, assimilant les informations.

-Vous avez de l'expérience avec les enfants ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa.

-Je suis le dernier de ma famille, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est de m'occuper d'un enfant. Mais il parait que j'ai un bon contact avec eux... Ah, et j'ai passé le BAFA et... aussi aux premiers secours, comme ça si il y a un accident...

Pause.

-Enfin, pas comme si il y allait en avoir mais... dans l'éventualité ou... enfin...

J'arrivai enfin à me taire. Le regard perçant de mon possible futur employeur me fixait.

-Je veux bien faire un essai.

Grand soulagement. Je relâchai la pression tandis que Mr Withlock m'expliquait mes tâches.

-Donc, à part vous occuper de mon fils, vous aurez à faire quelques heures de travaux ménagers. Il n'y a pas de problèmes pour ça ?

-Non non aucun. Si il y a quelque chose à faire, je le ferai, pas de soucis Mr Withlock.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Jasper, Edward. On me donne déjà assez de Mr Withlock au travail. Je suis trop jeune pour ça.

-D'accord Jasper. Sans indiscrétion, vous avez quel âge ?

Mon employeur leva un sourcil, étonné.

-J'ai vingt-neuf ans.

-Et il n'y a pas de Mme Withlock ?

A ce moment, je sus que j'avais dépassé les limites. L'atmosphère descendit de plusieurs degrés.

-Non, pas de Mme Withlock.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, un bruit de voiture qui s'arrête troubla ce moment difficile.

-Voilà mon fils qui arrive, pile à l'heure pour les présentations.

La porte de l'entrée claqua, un sac fut jeté par terre, et une série de petit pas légers se fit entendre jusqu'à la porte du salon, ou un enfant apparut.

-Rory, je te présente Edward, ta nouvelle baby-sitter.

-Mais t'es un garçon !

L'exclamation de Rory me fit rire. Je me levai et lui tendit la main.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. Et oui, je suis un garçon. C'est mieux que d'être une fille non ?

-Ouais, les filles c'est nul, affirma-t-il en prenant ma main.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire Rory ?

-Regarder la télé ! J'aime aussi lire les histoires, mais c'est compliqué parce que je viens de commencer à apprendre.

-Ça tombe bien, je suis un champion de la lecture !

-Comme toutes les grandes personnes.

-Oui mais moi, je connais les meilleures histoires. Mais c'est un secret schhhhhhhh !

-C'est mon papa qui connaît les meilleures.

-On verra ça quand tu entendras l'histoire du chevalier romain qui a terrassé un immense dragon avec une cuillère à soupe...

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah, tu verras, avec moi, rien est impossible.

Le contact a été établi, mais je sentais quelques réticences de la part de Rory. Quant à son père, il semblait content de cette première rencontre.

-Rory, tu veux aller goûter et faire tes devoirs ? Edward va s'en aller.

-Salut Edward, obéit le petit garçon.

-Vous commencez la semaine prochaine, de seize heures à vingt heures, expliqua Jasper en me reconduisant à la porte. Ça vous convient ?

-Pas de problèmes.

-Je vous envoie un mail avec tout les renseignements.

-Merci de me faire confiance.

-Au revoir Edward.

-Au revoir Jasper.

-Papaaaaa ! Il reste du gâteau au chocolat ?

* * *

Alors, heureux(se) ?


	3. L'épreuve du feu

Désolé pour l'attente, mais vous devez avoir l'habitude sur fanfiction et avec moi.

Enjoy !

* * *

A 17h, j'étais devant l'école de Rory. Quelques secondes plus tard, une horde d'enfants déchaînés se ruèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je ne vis pas le fils de mon employeur dans la cohue. Je l'aperçus enfin à l'entrée du bâtiment, sortant avec une grande femme blonde à ses côtés. Je vins à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, Rory, saluai-je immédiatement.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Vous êtes monsieur... ?

-Masen, Edwar Masen, je suis le nouveau baby-sitter de Rory. Plutôt sa gouvernante. Son gardien. Ou son garde du corps. Enfin, vous choisissez le terme.

-Je suis sa professeure, Mme Lilian. Mr Withlock m'a prévenu. Vous avez l'attestation qu'il vous a laissé ?

-Oui, la voilà, répondis-je en tendant le document.

-Merci, on est jamais trop prudent de nos jours.

-On y va Rory ?

-Au fait, vous pourrez dire à Mr Withlock que je voudrais le voir quand il sera disponible ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rory. Il regardait ses chaussures, droit comme un i.

-Je transmettrai. Au revoir Mme Lilian.

-'revoir maîtresse.

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison, en discutant un peu. Ou plutôt, je posai des questions et l'enfant répondait succinctement. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si c'était de la timidité ou de l'antipathie, mais Rory gardait ses distances avec moi. De cette conversation, je compris que c'était la première option qui était la bonne.

Dès que nous arrivâmes, Rory posa son sac dans l'entrée et se précipita vers le réfrigérateur.

-Edward, entendis-je dès que j'entrai dans la cuisine, il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat.

-On en refera un mercredi si tu veux, répondis-je simplement.

-Tout les deux ?

-Oui, tout les deux, j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour ça, continuai-je en sortant d'autre chose à manger. Je ne peux pas réussir tout seul, Je suis nul en cuisine.

-Papa, lui, il arrive tout seul, il a pas besoin de moi.

-Tiens, attrape ! m'exclamai-je en lançant une pomme.

Rory la saisit de justesse, pendant que je posai sur la table quatre carrés de chocolat et un verre de lait. Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Je mange pas de gâteaux ?

-Les gâteaux, c'est très bon, mais ça ne permet pas de bien grandir, répondis-je naturellement.

-Mais je veux des gâteaux moi !

La résistance de l'enfant était prévisible. Je me servis alors de la botte secrète de mon père. Les histoires.

-D'accord, soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers les placards. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas manger de fruit magique.

Rory me regarda, peu convaincu.

-C'est pas magique les pommes !

-Oh que si ! Tu ne connais pas la légende d'Iduun ?

- C'est quoi Iduun ? demanda Rory en croquant dans le chocolat.

Je savais que j'avais gagné.

-Iduun est une déesse. Et l'un de ses grands pouvoirs est de donner force et jeunesse à tout les dieux.

- Il y a plusieurs dieux ? Papa dit qu'il n'y en a qu'un !

-C'est vrai, il n'y a qu'un dieu aujourd'hui. Mais il y a des milliers d'années, il y en avait plein !

-Et pourquoi les pommes sont magiques ?

-Et bien, pour donner la jeunesse, la déesse Iduun faisait pousser de grands pommiers. Et c'est grâce à ses fruits qu'elle faisait de la magie.

Rory regardait le fruit d'un air captivé.

-Alors, si j'en mange une, je serai super fort ? Comme Superman ?

-Tu sais, Iduun existait il y a très longtemps, les pommes ne sont plus aussi enchantées. Mais il leur reste une minuscule part de magie en elles, qui fait que ceux qui en mangent restent pour toujours en bonne santé. Et un jour, qui sait, tu seras capable de soulever ton père d'une seule main !

Et c'est ainsi que Rory dévora sa pomme. Je le laissais finir son goûter tandis que je nettoyais la vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier.

-Ta maîtresse t'a donné des devoirs aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, j'ai de la lecture, de l'écriture et du calcul !

-D'accord, tu t'installe dans la salle à manger, et je viens t'aider si tu m'appelles.

-Je pourrais regarder la télévision après ?

-Si tu veux.

Et pendant la demi-heure suivante, le seul bruit que l'on entendit fut la vapeur qui s'échappait de mon fer à repasser. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Rory concentré à faire de belles lettres dans son cahier, ou a compter sur ses doigts. Ce gamin était le rêve de tout parent.

_Ding ding ding !_

Je n'avais pas atteint l'entrée qu'une jeune femme brune avec un grand sac à main fit irruption dans le salon, devant Rory.

-Bonjour mon lapin ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ? demandai-je sèchement. Qu'est ce qui vous prend de rentrer comme ça ici ?

-Maman ?

La réaction de Rory me surpris beaucoup. Il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de voir sa mère, seulement étonné.

-Vous êtes la mère de Rory ? questionnai-je une fois de plus. Mais l'inconnue continuait son babillage incessant, m'ignorant complètement.

-Oh, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Qu'est ce que tu as grandis ! Tu manges beaucoup de soupe je parie, tu vas être grand comme ton père. Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je fais mes devoirs. J'apprends à écrire la lettre P.

-Ohla, tu travailles déjà assez à l'école tu sais ! Il faut savoir jouer aussi ! D'ailleurs, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !

La jeune femme sortit alors de son sac un gros cadeau rouge et bleu.

-Merci maman ! remercia poliment l'enfant en prenant le paquet.

J'étais dépassé. Mr Withlock ne m'avais pas parlé du tout de la mère de Rory, et je ne savais pas comment réagir sans créer de problèmes. Alors, je restais planté silencieusement à regarder Rory découvrir un de ces horribles robots articulés.

- Un Transformer. Merci Maman.

L'enthousiasme dans la voix de Rory était à faire peur. Mais il commença à manipuler l'objet sous les commentaires excités de sa mère.

-C'est le dernier sorti, ça veut dire que tu seras le seul de tes copains à en avoir. Ils vont être trop jaloux !

Avec soulagement, j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Mr Withlock apparaître à l'entrée du salon,

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en avisant la présence de sa femme/ex-femme/mère de son fils, ou qu'importe ce quelle représente pour lui.

-Bonjour Alice.

Ladite Alice se retourna sur lui en poussant un petit couinement de joie.

-Bonjour Jasper, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vus !

-Oui, oui... Edward, est ce que vous pouvez emmener Rory prendre sa douche ?

-D'accord... tu viens Rory ? acquiesçai-je en tendant la main vers l'enfant.

Celui-ci obtempéra sans un mot, laissant le jouet sur la table.

Quand nous redescendîmes, Jasper finissait de préparer le dîner, et aucun signe d'Alice.

-Tu viens à table Rory ? J'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaise.

-Oh super !

-Mais d'abord, dis au revoir à Edward, il va s'en aller.

-Au revoir Edward ! lança l'enfant en s'installant devant son assiette.

-Salut Rory, à demain.

Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, ou il m'ouvrit la porte.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-C'est un chouette gosse, aucun souci. Mais l'arrivée de sa mère m'a un peu pris de court. Elle est déjà partie ?

-Oui, elle a vu que notre fils était toujours en vie et elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait plus de raison de rester.

Il paraissait vraiment embarrassé de la situation. Presque trop, comme si c'était quelque chose dont il avait honte.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu, s'excusa-t-il encore. Elle était censé être en Californie.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Je ne voulais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité, aussi je pris congé.

-Je vous dis à demain Jasper ?

-Oui, à demain Edward.


End file.
